Loki - After the Avengers
by marvelpotter
Summary: Loki's story. Set after New York. Loki has to help make peace between the realms, but will facing th frost Giants and a love interest be too much?


*I don't own anything, all rights go to marvel etc*

Loki

Loki sat in his cell, staring at the wall. He had been sitting like this for hours, his eyes lazily taking in every inch of his plain white prison. He was destined for more than this. He was Loki, of Asgard. This however, no longer motivated him. He looked at his ghost-like wrists that sat loosely in his chains. When he was first imprisoned, the harsh metal chaffed his skin and left him unable to move without causing the sensation of rubbing sand paper onto his wrists. Now though he was so skinny, he could slip his hands out of them if he wanted to.

A knock on the window of his cell startled him. He sat up, expecting to see a guard bringing him another unwanted gift from Frigga, but instead, it was Thor. Loki detested the sight of him. Brave Thor who would stop at nothing to protect his precious realms. Only Loki saw him for what he truly was: arrogant and sanctimonious. "What do you want?" Loki snarled. Thor had no reason to visit him, he hadn't done for months. "Brother, I have come to deliver a message" he replied. Loki snorted "Are you foolish enough to still think of me as a brother?"

Thor ignored him. "I have a message from Odin." Loki spat on the floor of his cell. "Do not speak to me of that villainous man! I will not hear what he has to say! Pass on his message to one of his loyal, trusting servants!" He shouted mockingly "They will willingly do his bidding. Is he planning on invading another realm and slaughtering its people?! Does he want me to lead the armies so he does not have to feel remorse! Does he believe my soul to be empty of emotion!" Loki screamed.

"Brother enough!" yelled Thor "Odin is a good king and you know it! He wishes to make peace with the Frost Giants and wants you to help him make contact."

"Oh yes, of course! He wants to use me like a tool and discard me once his work is done! How convenient my parentage seems now! We both know that this was his plan all along, Thor! I was never his son, just something that might come in useful one day!' Loki said angrily.

"I advise you to take this opportunity Loki. You may gain Odin's trust once more, which is something you dearly need." replied Thor "I want my brother back and no brother of mine should be sitting in a cell." Thor paused. "Do you accept Odin's request?" Loki nodded, hating himself for doing so and sat back down to resume staring at the wall. "Excellent!" Thor clapped his hands together. "The guards will come and collect you tomorrow at sunrise and take you to Odin. Farewell for now Loki, I am visiting Valahiem tomorrow and will not return for three days."

Loki barley slept that night. He was going to see the Frost Giants tomorrow, his people. He didn't know if he wanted them to be 'his' people. They were killers - but then again so was he, they might like him for that - and their leader, their king, his father had abandoned him as a baby. Would he be welcomed with open arms, or hated like an Asgardian. One thought he wrestled with the most: what would Odin say to him? After New York, Odin had only spoken to him once: at his hearing. Loki was glad he had disappointed him and caused him grief and he felt no remorse for killing those pitiful humans - they were no loss. After a few hours he drifted into a strange, uneasy dream where Laufey and Odin both laughed at him for failing to catch a small gem Thor had thrown him.

Loki woke to the sounds of the guard's muffled voices outside his cell. He felt quite excited, he hadn't left his prison for over fourteen months. They marched in, clearly attempting to display authority, but instead coming across nervous and scared. They had good reason to, even Odin couldn't strip away the powers Loki was born with. That was another reason Loki was more entitled to the throne than Thor. His powers were ancient and capable of great, great things. Thor however was just capable of swinging a hammer round like an oaf, a task anyone who's heart was weak enough could perform.

He allowed himself to be pulled up and dragged into he corridor outside. He walked past many other cells on his way out, all containing prisoners. Some were crying, others screaming. One man stood talking to the wall, he had obviously been imprisoned for a while, his cellmate was completely ignoring his companion's behaviour. It must have been normal for him.

It occurred to Loki that he was one of the only prisoners to have a cell to himself. This was either because he was to dangerous or Frigga's doing. He guessed a mixture of both. As he was led up the stone steps leading out of the dungeons and towards the grand hall - where Odin would be waiting - he felt his dagger materialise inside the lining of his coat. He smiled to himself, hoping he would have the chancd to use it.


End file.
